1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a game device control method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a game device that has a calendar function and a clock function. In such a game device, a game that progresses based on an actual date, day of the week, and/or time, utilizing the calendar and clock functions, is carried out (as disclosed in, e.g., JP09-182876A). For example, a game in which a game event corresponding to an actual date occurs and/or a game in which a player enjoys communication with a game character acting based on an actual day of the week and/or time are/is carried out.